4 Youkai and a Hanyou Wizard
by ShadeShadow
Summary: If a prophecy is cast, it is said Youkai blood nullifies any requirements needed for the chosen one. But if you are Hanyou do these rules still apply? Especially when bonded to a Kisune, Fire Youkai and a Mazoku Hanyou Lord. Yaoi
1. Prologue

Ok sorry for uploading this little chapter of a new story when I have so many to update. I have funnily enough been working on a Naruto/HP crossover and it has been taking up my time, though I'm hoping to finish it before I get the urge top put it on the net, it's a Neji/Harry pairing.

Though here is a progress report of 'Wizard Hanyou' I have found myself a bit slow on the chapter at present, the start has been written out, but certain key events that are to happen are not working with each other as I want them to. So the update may take a bit of time.

For my other YYH/HP crossovers they are Work In Progresses at the moment, I have the layouts all in my head but when I go to type them down they seem to do the opposite that I want them to turn out like.

The revise for my profile is underway so the layout should be different soon. All areas will be in their respected areas, like he bio, summaries and whatnot. I'll be updating with my fictions so all of you my readers can see my progress so in general I'm very happy.

Lastly if you are waiting for updates to my other fiction? Please do not push me, I will get around top writing chapters sooner or later, no story will be abandoned and even the ones I started a long time ago will be revised and brought up to date.

On another note, I have joined a collage in the past couple of days and will be going in September, so plenty of time to get a couple of chapters out when I sort my ideas out.

Other than that enjoy this little inspiration of mine and tell me what you think. Thank you all for your time.

_Summery_: If a prophecy is cast it is said Youkai blood nullifies any requirements needed for the chosen one. But if you are Hanyou do these rules still apply, especially when bonded to Kisune & Fire Youkai and a Mazoku Hanyou Lord.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (but I am not sure if I will go all the way, a 4 way pairing is quite hard to undertake), Only Friendship between Kuwabara and the boys, Swearing, violence and anything else I can't think of.

_Pairing_: Hiei/Kurama/Yusuke/Harry, Kuwabara/Yukina

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HP or YYH

**4 Youkai and a Hanyou Wizard**

_Prologue_

"Why did you do it Harry…?"

"Fool…"

"You Kisama! We should have been here…!"

"What the heck you think you were doing Potter…!" Voices faded in and out, but four sounded so clearly. He did not know who they belonged to but they sounded desperate.

"Harry please…"

"Hn…"

"Don't you dare do this…!"

"Potter don't you dare die on us…!" Drifting in this eternal blackness he finally found piece, the pain from his wounds finally loosing their grip fading, dissolving.

"Harry…!"

'Was… that a… cry?'

"Shimatta don't you dare…!"

'Who… are you?'

"Harry don't you fucking go anywhere baka…!"

'Familiar… but slowly… I'm slipping'

"Potter…!"

'I just… want to sleep' Feeling his eyes begin to close in this eternal darkness, he slowly let himself drift more and more. All the feelings that he had once held so close were now finally sleeping giving his soul peace from pain and hurt.

But something roused him slightly as he felt the faint touches of something on his physical body, rising a little more to find out what it was. He was faintly shocked at the feelings of wetness on his physical body.

"Harry…? Oh Kami please don't…"

'Familiar? Somehow?'

"Baka! Get back here now…!"

'I recognise that tone'

"Harry. Kami you better come back…"

'I know them'

"Potter come on…"

'You are familiar'

"It is no use foolish creatures…"

'No it can't be!' Feeling of coldness interrupted his pleasant drifting into nothingness

"He is already gone, thanks to myself and that foolish prophesy. Hahaha"

'He can't be! I killed him!' He was now rising quickly up to his physical body, to find out if it was indeed true that the creature had survived.

"I will make you pay for what you have done…"

'Yes I recognise the voices'

"You bastard I'll kill you…!!"

'Especially that tone'

"Let me have first dibs guy's, I want to give him some real pain."

'I remember'

"No way I'm gonna be the first one to give this guy what he deserves!"

'Don't worry everyone I'm coming'

Then with that he reconnected with his body and sped out of the darkness and into the light.

--

Staring in horror at the crumpled form of Harry who had collapsed after that last attack made all of Reikai Tantei cold inside. The Kitsune was not moving and you could just about see his chest which was rising and falling slowly lessening as his soul slowly faded from the killing curse, all the demons could feel it.

Normally a soul will not fade but detach itself but still be felt until it moved away, but this was a destruction of the soul. Nothing would be left to reincarnate or bring back to life if the soul was totally rendered apart.

"Why did you do it Harry…?" Kurama's voice shook slightly as he slowly made his way past his team mates and pack to the others side. Hiei who had his fists clenched in his own show of grief watched on with a blank face clearly showing his anguish by not showing any emotion.

"Fool…" He then turned away hiding his emotions from the others but staying near until the very last breath was to be taken.

Shaking his head in denial and horror of his own death running through his mind  
Yusuke stumbled past Kuwabara and Hiei to slump down by Harry's side and grab his shirt, but did nothing as tears started to silently slide down his cheeks.

"You Kisama! We should have been here…!" Anguish was heard clearly, looking back over his shoulder at the two of them Hiei walked over and placed a hand on each of their shoulders sharing strength as well as letting the kneeling Kitsune Kurama lean against his legs.

"What the heck you think you were doing Potter…!" Kuwabara sank to the ground where he stood as he gritted his teeth holding in his sorrow as he watched his team mates who all stood around Harry more bound to him themselves than he was.

"Harry please…" Kurama stretched out a slightly shaking hand and brushed his knuckles gently against the others blood and mud splattered hair which had fallen over his face out the way, exposing his features, which looked strangely peaceful with only a hint of pain from what the spell was doing to him showing at the corners of his eyes.

"Hn…" Hiei furrowed his brow, his Jagan eye beginning to activate itself something rousing its interest. Taking his hand of Yusuke's shoulder he moved fully behind Kurama and gripped both his shoulders the other fully leaning on him as he stared down at the other eyes shadowed with a burning glint.

"Don't you dare do this…!" Yusuke had taken a hold of Harry's top firmly and had lifted him, slightly shaking him back and forth, grief making him irrational.

"Potter don't you dare die on us…!" It was said in a stern voice as Kuwabara came up behind Yusuke tears still falling from both their faces.

"Harry…!" Kurama firmly disengaged Yusuke grip from Harry and pulled the other onto his lap, holding him to his chest, the lack body leaning limply against his own. Rubbing his head against the others, he began to keen softly as Harry's breathing slowed down a little more his heartbeat fading.

"Shimatta don't you dare…!" Hiei moved in front of Yusuke his hand on his sword as the grief struck Hanyou lord tried to get to Harry again

"Harry don't you fucking go anywhere baka…!" Yusuke was running on very high emotions and it was beginning to show, his markings were appearing on his skin once again and his hair was lengthening while the strands were going jet black.

"Potter…!" Kuwabara was shaking his head all his tears dried up as he watched the two Kitsune's one dieing and if Kurama was that attached, the other would follow along with Hiei. He also knew that if those three all died Yusuke would seclude himself from the world in the Makai.

"Harry…? Oh Kami please don't…" Kurama was slightly pleading as he shifted his head down and pressed his ear over the other chest to keep track of his heartbeats and breathing, his form shifting into his Youkai aspect as he lost the control on his emotions that he was known for.

"Baka! Get back here now…!" Hiei pursued the Hanyou lord who at Hiei's command slumped to the ground shaking, grief and a deep set anger which was bringing out his hunger for bloodlust rose, staining his cheeks with tears and his clenched fists with blood as his sharp newly grown claws drove deep into the soft palms of his hands.

"Harry. Kami you better come back…" His voice was soft as he bowed his head

"Potter come on…" Hiei's voice sounded helpless, as again he could not do anything to help. Just like the last time one of his team died to save them and the world he had been able to do nothing that time as well. He had only been lucky that Yusuke had survived through his transition into his new form.

Hearing movement he placed his hands on his sword and turned towards the unknown person only to have his eyes widen in surprise as he stiffened.

"It is no use foolish creatures…" The others had noticed as well when the voice had spoken, with the way Kurama was glaring and holding Harry protectively to him, Yusuke cracking his knuckles his hair standing on end his eyes a blood red along with Kuwabara who scowled as he summoned his Rekai sword wordlessly.

"He is already gone, thanks to myself and that foolish prophesy. Hahaha" The snake like man threw his head back in laughter, his yew wand held in their direction not taking any chances. Looking down again Kurama steeled his expression into Youko's impassive one and placed Harry upon the ground, the few plants he had grown providing a place to lay him down for the coming fight. Then he stood his Youko side of his personality in full control as he watched the being like the none-human creature was his prey.

"I will make you pay for what you have done…" Kurama's voice was cold and harsh as he began to walk forward, many plants pushing their way up from the ground all dangerous to the one they were to target, his trademark whip in hand.

"You bastard I'll kill you…!!" Hiei finally lost it as he pulled out his sword and with all his speed raced towards the monster revenge and anger on his mind.

"Let me have first dibs guys, I want to give him some real pain." Kuwabara had joined the murdering committee as they all ran towards the creature every weapon on hand ready to be used to defend and if needs be avenge their friends death.

"No way I'm gonna be the first one to give this guy what he deserves!" Yusuke was heard clearly as he ran forward his speed unmatched except by Hiei. The creature just smiled an ugly smile as he brought up his wand to defend himself and attack the pack of the Kitsune whose life was fading faster and faster.

But what no one noticed was the twitching of the fingers, which soon curled into a fist as golden green eyes opened, their owner finally awakened at last.

_End Prologue_

Well hope you enjoyed that, a little piece for you all to chew on until I can get some chapters written and posted.

**Translation:**

_Japanese to English_

Baka - Idiot

Rekai - Spirit Energy

Youkai - Demon

Hanyou - Half Demon

Kami - God

Kitsune - Fox

Kisama - Bastard

Shimatta - Damn It


	2. Chapter 1

Sometimes he wondered if he was prone to the misfortunes that sprung up around him day after day

Oh well here's the next chapter to one I have not done for years. I hope its up to standard really.

Ok I'm working on another YYH/HP Crossover, its also an old fic I started a long time ago and I'm trying to get the second chapter of it done before I post up the first ok, so it should be up either next weekend or the one after that.

The next chapter of 'Wizard Hanyou' should be done soon, its taking me a bit longer than expecting due to the length and thought that is going into it (and the all nighters I am pulling off). So keep an eye out for it ok?

Other updates are varied at the moment, I'm trying my hardest to get them all done so bare with me (I get three done so far so it's progress)

Well other than that enjoy.

-

_**Thanks To:**_

reader – Thank you for your review, it was informative to make me think of several points though I don't know when they will be answered. I think as the story progresses the past of Harry will become clear, I know it's not going to be a happy or calm childhood though. There are clues in this chapter though so see if you can spot them.

ladyroo88 – Nice to see another review from you on another of my fics, its nice to have a constant person. Well enjoy the chapter though I think icreated more questions than answers.

lovers-hatred – Well if you enjoy YYH/HP crossovers I have a few I have written for you to try if you want to go read them? Enjoy the chapter though.

SakuraMaxwellMinamino – Hahaha, I know how you mean with so many story's and too many ideas clashing with each other, though I am able to keep them all separate luckily enough it is a case of which fic is more priority at that time (Reminds me I have another fic I should have updated a while ago).

Well you will see how this story plays out, it is going to be a difficult one this story will be but very rewarding. Other HP characters? Hai there will be but who I'm not sure, Draco perhaps Ron maybe the Twins? They are a possibility they want attention after being missed out in a few of my other fictions. Well no more or the plot will be laid out for you, enjoy the chapter and hope you will tell me what you think.

My other works will be updated as soon as possible, 'Wizard hanyou's' chapter is being written as we speak and the others are on their way. There is one fic I think you'll enjoy I'm writing a Sonic fiction about how Tail's met Sonic perhaps you can give it a try to see what you think, you always seem to give me ideas of what to put in next.

picofoxy – Hey there, Hai there will be background on harry and how they met so don't worry about that, just read on and it'll all fall into place.

Sage – Well here you go enjoy

Angel – Well I would e-mail you if I could get you your e-mail but I couldn't, Glad your enjoying the story and hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

-

_Summery_: If a prophecy is cast it is said Youkai blood nullifies any requirements needed for the chosen one. But if you are Hanyou do these rules still apply, especially when bonded to Kisune & Fire Youkai and a Mazoku Hanyou Lord.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (but I am not sure if I will go all the way, a 4 way pairing is quite hard to undertake), Only Friendship between Kuwabara and the boys, Swearing, violence and anything else I can't think of. Dark Chapter

_Pairing_: Hiei/Kurama/Yusuke/Harry, Kuwabara/Yukina

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HP or YYH

-

**4 Youkai and a Hanyou Wizard**

_Chapter 1_

--

_1 year and 6 months ago…_

_Sometimes he wondered if he was prone to the misfortunes that sprung up around him day after day. He tried to live his life the way he wanted after escaping the clutches of the Dursley's but no some Baka Wizards had to come and blunder the whole thing up._

He crossed his arms not impressed as he watched the robe wearing Wizarding kind struggle to escape his Rekai ropes, something he had been working on for a long time now in practice. They could not be broken by Magic or force, only a Rekai Sword or Blade could cut them.

_Couldn't the Wizarding Kind leave him be to live his life, he had never bothered them or stole anything (Something he did to amuse himself against the people) in fact the only reason he could think that they were after him was because he had sprouted fangs, claws, a tail, two fox ears and Green Golden eyes that could see in the dark._

Stepping foreword he allowed the light to fall on his features especially his cold smile that made all the occupants freeze when they saw it, or maybe it was the vicious plant that was curled around his arm facing them.

The mouth open with sharp teeth glinting in the light as what seemed to be drool dripped from the mouth to the ground where it sizzled warningly showing what it truly was, Acid.

_He hated the way other people would barge into his life saying that 'it is for the best' and 'the older know better than the younger', Baka's all of them, life I say is to be lived to the fullest with no-one holding you back. But some don't agree especially the Wizards who want him for reason's that seem absurd to him, almost as much as Magic that is not more than a myth._

"Now you are all going to tell me why you are here and what you want or I'll allow my pets to eat you for dinner and don't think I am bluffing they are more dangerous than you think."

_All I want to be left in my own world that I created with the few I trust. No Dudley Dursley to ruin it, no Vernon to beat the 'freakishness' out of me, no Petunia to scowl and tell me I'm worthless. Nothing but myself and the ones who are closest to me and if anyone tries to take it way from me I'll destroy them with my own claws, piece by little piece._

Fear was on all faces as they watched him and the plant on his arm, eyes were wide some even sweating in fear, making him wrinkle his nose as he shook his head to get rid of the smell his hair swaying with the movement mesmerising a few people as the strands caught the light and shined with an inhumanly quality.

_I envy people sometimes; they go around with their perfect little family's ignoring everything that is not 'normal' in their sense. There are no children in the streets or gangs roaming the city's, they don't exist to the little world of a mother, father and children, it is almost like they blot out what isn't right and then can't see what is in front of their faces a world of suffering and pain that seems nothing more than a bad dream._

Walking through a parting in the bodies wound up in his Rekai threads he leans down and places the plant carefully in the centre of the circle, making sure everyone an see the vicious plant that is just out of reach of the people, though it does not stop it trying to reach the prey that is around it.

_But to tell you the truth the world under the perfect façade? I have found my truest home, freaks and strange ones find a home with each other. Honour is something that is kept highly, for if you break an absolute rule the punishments are vicious and severe. But its home, no-one sees my differences, my animal like features are excepted, couple forming of two males, two females, male female and more are a wildly known thing and are expressed quite openly._

Grinning a cold fanged smile he retreats back to the shadows and sits himself upon a broken shelf, half of it cracked and useless as were the rest of the items of the home. Panicking one of the bound tried to rock away but slipped instead towards the centre where the plant sat, instantly before the person could move he was snapped towards it by the plants coils coiling around him. Screams and cries came from the unlucky one but know one would help him, for who could? The plant would have gotten them as well.

_The truth is I am happy within this community; the 'strange' is a normal day to day occurrence with many things happening. Creatures and people live together as a community with little packs of people and Creatures in their own created familys. All sorts come by, creatures like High elves, Veela, Halflings of many types, Vampires, Winged Humans and a lot more it never gets boring._

All the people winced as blood and muscles rained down upon them from the unfortunate one who had been killed from not controlling his emotions. Some had let silent tears streak down their faces as they realized that they were not going to get out of this alive unless the one they had tried to capture was in the mood to let them go. He had their wands and their Magic was bound somehow, as well as their physical strength having been tied up by the strange bonds that held them captive.

_The truth is I have a home a place I belong, but these people want to ruin all that and pull me into a war of their own making, a war I do not belong to. But they will not leave me alone and now I find myself fighting a fight I never wanted all for a Prophecy they say I am the head of._

One of them found the strength from somewhere and lifted his head, looking towards the dark figure who watched them from his seat on the shelving as still as the items within the desecrated house.

_But I will not fight their battles for them, if I have to I'll run but I won't be manipulated again it's not worth it._

"I'll tell you please just let us go!"

_I will not fight for if I do…_

A cold smile appeared on the others face as he stood up walking over to the bound figures, his Rekai made the plant obey him and go still as he walked fully into the light.

…_I fear my nightmares will come true._

--

_End Prologue_

-

Hope you enjoyed that lol.

-

**Translation:**

_Japanese to English_

Baka - Idiot

Rekai - Spirit Energy

Youkai - Demon

Hanyou - Half Demon

Kami - God

Kitsune - Fox

Kisama - Bastard

Shimatta - Damn It

Baka/s- Idiot/s


	3. Chapter 2

**4 Youkai and a Hanyou Wizard**

_By Shade Shadow_

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from this

Chapter 2

* * *

It is said within your life you have two choices from the moment you are brought into this world, a consequence of each true path to take, which is shaped by the very people we have surrounding us in our environment, but whether this truly decides our fate, it is not known. It is still a question of 'Nature' verses 'Nurture' and I unfortunately was never Nurtured by those Nature had meant to be my protectors and elders…

* * *

He stopped, head tilting slightly to the side and back, green eyes looking over to the right side, as something moved within the shadows; another seemed to shift out of the darkness, almost appearing from nothing from behind the humanized being. Delicate hands trailed over the shoulders of the front figure, as the head of black strands dipped down and nuzzled into the junction of where neck met shoulder.

Lifting a hand, green eyes slid shut, his face tilting towards the dilapidated ceiling, while red strands came loose from the ponytail they had been trapped within; shifting slightly, his cheek came to rest against the one behind, whilst a singular lick of a tongue against cheek seemed to calm the dark haired one down, as the other sank his head onto the reddish-pink uniform the red-head was wearing.

"Are these the…guests…who trespassed, upon the territory?" A breath of laughter left the red-head, as he shifted slightly away from the darker one; turning to face the other as a hand lifted the down turned chin. Green met golden green, both hardened from times past; a thumb of the red trailed ever-so-softly across the sensitive skin of the blacks bottom lip, and reveled in the minute shiver only he could feel. Smirking, he pulled away, his hand resting now upon a black clad shoulder as the red lead the other towards the tied up wizardry and the sweetened scent of their fear; while golden-green eyes surveyed the carnage, with terror stricken eyes of Ningen males and females on them both, curiosity and cold amusement running through him at the thought of such a gift the other had given.

"Really Fox, there was no need for all this…generosity', I myself, could have handled a few…mortals." Green eyes seemed to glint with humour, as the so named Fox stepped behind the dark figure and slid his arms around the shorter male; leaning his head upon a shoulder, a small smile of dark amusement slipped effortlessly upon his pale face.

"There was a day, not two weeks ago, that I could feel energies of power being used nearby and eyes upon our backs; so I got curious and decided to see what Ningen magic users wanted with us. It was not until I finally got a hold of them, I then found that, they were after one named 'ari pott'uru. What concerned me, my own, was the name they asked for was the name you were birthed by, Black." Golden-green eyes flickered to where he could feel the red-heads chin resting upon his shoulder, the upper lip lifted slightly, while Blacks body shifted ever-so-slightly; Fox, feeling the tense muscles building with every word, made a soundless rumble within his chest, relaxing the one in-front of him, whist green eyes sharpened upon their prey, who looked back with stark white faces.

Moving away from the red-head, he crouched down beside one of the Ningen's, reaching foreword, he slipped his fingers under their chin and lifted the downturned face up to meet his own, so amber met his own inhuman gaze and held; shifting backwards, he gripped the ropes around this one and drained them, releasing the mortal in-front of him only. Black then brought a hand foreword into that golden gaze and waited. For a long second nothing happened, then the grey-brown head turned down and a hand reached foreword, slipping into his own and tightening with underlying strength.

He stood up, bringing the man up with him. Leaning forward, he spoke quietly into the ear of the golden eyed one, finally able to give his message over.

"Go to him, he's been waiting for you for years. Even when he left you behind, he waited for you, so…go." Closing his eyes, he felt the other move back and around, going out the same way that the Black had come in, following the scent that he had smelled since the teen had entered the room.

Tilting his head, he snapped open his eyes, body tense, snapping his face around, he saw Fox was the same; the trademark whip was wrapped around his arm, deep within the jacket the red wore, in response to the sudden shifting of energies. Twisting around, the Black bolted out of the door into the darkness, Fox following at the same quickened pace, and just as they escaped the building, many more figures apperated into the very room they had just vacated, for they really didn't want or have time to face hunters with a superior streak against demons, or wizard's with revenge on their minds.

* * *

"Shimatta…(_Damn it_)" His voice growled, brown eyes flashed red as he paced, hands clenched into fists lent to the intimidating picture he made; whilst bruises, which were quickly healing, showed that not everything was as should be.

"Yusuke, Urusai.(shut up)" He turned to look at the small woman, who was giving a glare with far more bite than his own.

"Baba Nani?(What Grandma?)"

"Urusee!(You are too Noisy!)" Her voice was like ice, whilst pale pink eyes turned away, as she moved towards the main out-door from the courtyard. Annoyed at his teacher, Yusuke huffed out a breath while trying to keep his calm; though with his famous brimming temper, it was a massive feat to partake for sure. Kuwabara sighed, knowing the Tantei was only worried about the missing two. Though he wasn't the only one, but Yusuke was the one showing the most frustration in not being allowed to even go and seek out the wayward Youkai.

"Heh Heh." All eyes snapped over to the two standing at the open door, both green eyes were laughing at them all while a toothy grin was spread across Black's own features showing off his enlarged canines. The quiet laughter had clearly come from the red-head, with the way he had a hand pressed slightly against his pinched lips, a slight dusting of pink upon pale cheeks.

"Kurama! Emerald!" They both nodded and with that Yusuke began laughing out loud, his hands holding his stomach as he doubled over in mirth. Kuwabara leaned backwards, the grin he had in response to seeing the two slipped off as his face paled in response; swallowing he scooted backwards, pressing his back up against the wall as though to get away from the _Tentei_.

Golden-Green flicked in response and the black walked foreword, coming up close to the bent over male, reaching out he went to touch the other when a hand shot out and captured his wrist, jerking him down into a bent over position, for the blacks knees were still straight, guaranteed to give back ache before too long. The males head lifted and brown eyes, edged in red captured his own with piercing precision. Emerald froze, back stiffened as much as possible while his head sunk backwards in response. Yusuke straightened completely, eyes narrowed down upon the other who sank fully down to the ground, every part of the black screaming submission.

A whine came from Emerald, who attentively pressed foreword to the other, but Yusuke didn't allow or want it, he growled with lifted lips, hair beginning to fall around his face and shoulders while black markings of his heritage seemed to draw themselves upon his skin. Emerald too was loosing his humanity, humanistic ears grew delicate and pointed and moved back slightly in response to the other anger, from his backside came a tail, which curled under his body while the black sunk to the ground, his eyes never blinked or left those of the other above, who truly was the alpha over him.

Bearing his throat, Emerald fully lay upon the ground, giving the now full Youkai access to the most protected part of his body, knowing that he was defenseless but wanting to saw sorry to the other in the only way he knew how. Kurama stepped foreword, a high bark escaping from his throat, though he was ignored for now; Yusuke kneeled down on one bended knee, he opened his mouth and fixed his own teeth and fangs on the bared neck under him, a snarl escaping in response to the Youko's movement from the doorway.

Kurama froze, eyes went wide, then narrowed while a growl that taped off into a bark escaped his throat once more, while shadows of vines rose up from his hair, giving shape to a very real threat towards the other.

Yusuke let go of the limp foxling under him, teeth slid from reddened flesh and fully red eyes fixated upon the Kitsune across the room, lips slid back revealing fangs fully in response to the other alpha male and newly grown claws curled into fists and the Tentei straightened body tensed for the promised fight.

A disturbed air caused Emerald to turn his head slightly towards that sound, his ears twitching, slipping green-gold upwards and lidded red met his own. Eyes widened in response and before he could move the hybrid darted foreword and snatched the Hanyou from beneath Yusuke and Kurama's notice. Yelping in silence due to the speed they were going, clawed hands reached out and had to suddenly dig in place to stop himself from going head over tail into the undergrowth below; heaving with stolen breath, Emerald listened to the howls in the distance from the two they had left while his gaze fixated on the youkai on the branch above him.

"Wha?" Red eyes flickered down and fixed a stern look upon his own, quieting the hanyou before he had a chance to speak, both stared at one another for a long second before the hybrid shifted and threw a gleaming item into his lap. Looking down eyebrows raised up in response and surprise to the choker in his lap, ears perked and clawed hands lifted the soft leather to eye level.

The Leather was inlayed with various gems, no pure pattern to the mess just like they had been scattered about on the leather and then fused there, gold wove around the gems giving almost a sense that the whole thing was made of gold yet not.

Blinking at it, green-gold looked up at the hybrid in question, wanting to know from the ice-fire child what reason the half-breed could need for such a thing. Red looked down blankly, lips half open while claws dug in to the bark of the tree. Looking down again, Emerald finally picked it up and tied it around his neck, fastening it in place by the buckle at the side and leaving the largest of the gems at the front under his adam's apple.

"That will stop the effects you are having on us for now Hari." Blinking, the now named Hari looked up at the hybrid in question, not knowing the reason he said that and jumped in response to see the red eyes right in front of his face.

"Do you not comprehend youngling?" A whine escaped in response, for Hari was still stuck in the animal mentality, though he was thinking like his normal self. Hiei nodded, knowing exactly that the other had said even with the animal like sounds coming from what should have been a human throat.

"The time of mating is upon us. You have aged enough human years to finally start becoming an adult Youkai…you are giving off enough pheromones to draw even the weakest to you." Hari tilted his head not understanding.

"You are old enough to take one or more as partners as your body is finally an adult." Still not understanding the hanyou frowned.

"You need sex." Eyes went wide, he jerked back nearly falling off the branch and the furious blush raced across his face painting his skin red while Hiei gave a small laugh in response, enjoying the embarrassed movements of the other as the hanyou tried to hide his red skin with no avail.

* * *

_End Chapter 2_

* * *

A/N: Hi guy's sorry for how long this has taken me; damn did I have the biggest block known to my life! It wouldn't let go and drove me mad. I'm working as fast as I can on my other stories too. So hopefully with fingers crossed, my speed will pick up and I'll get more dragged out of me. (Sorry it's so short too)

* * *

Japanese = English

Ningen/s = Human/s

Shimatta = Damn it

Urusai = Shut up

Baba = Grandma

Nani? = What?

Urusee = You are too Noisy

Tantei = Detective

Youkai = Demon/Full Demon


End file.
